


The End of the Sexy Endscreen Dance

by SuperTeenWizard



Category: Amazingphil - Fandom, Danisnotonfire - Fandom, Phandom, dan and phil
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Barebacking, Bottom!Dan, First Kiss, First Time, Love, M/M, Shameless Smut, Smut, Some Fluff, YouTubers - Freeform, idek, sort of, top!phil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 10:32:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6235162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperTeenWizard/pseuds/SuperTeenWizard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan and Phil have a fight and when Dan goes to apologise things don't go exactly as he had expected them to....<br/>Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The End of the Sexy Endscreen Dance

**Author's Note:**

> This was literally just the result of me and two of my friends procrastinating on a PDHPE assignment (so I can't take full credit for it). Also, we are all Australian, so sorry if it doesn't sound authentically British or something.  
> I hope you enjoy it!!

Dan was so angry that his llama hat had been destroyed by Phil’s new hamster that he couldn’t help but to yell at his angle been “YOU DON’T UNDERSTAND! IT MEANT SO MUCH  TO ME! AS IF YOU CAN’T REMEMBER!” Dan stomped out of the kitchen where he and Phil had just fought for the first time since the new year started. Although he had left the room he knew exactly what face Phil was making, and how every feature of his body connected with the environment around him. His hopeful eyes would be having one of their rare moments of emptiness as he crumbled to his knees holding the tattered hat, the blues in his shirt almost glowed in comparison to greys of the kitchen. He knew Phil was sorry but he didn’t care, he wondered if he even remembered why the hat was his most prized possession. As tears escaped from Dan’s scrunched up face onto his cheeks, he walked faster towards the privacy of his room so that just incase Phil would come into the hall he wouldn’t see how upset he really was about this. Just as he began to slam his door shut, but before the official bang of the door closing has happened, Phil screamed from the kitchen, his voice breaking in the middle “Of course I remember!” You could almost hear the pain in his voice but the sound of the door slamming shut lessened the impact of his cry. 

Dan flopped onto his bed, burying his face in his checked pillows and when he thought his moans would be as muffled as they could be, he began to cry. He thought back to the night it all started; It was the middle of winter in Manchester, Dan and Phil had been battling with the stubborn thermos all day but it just wouldn’t work. It had reached 11 pm when Dan claimed “ Fuck it! This mother fucker is trolling us! What’s plan B?” Phil looked at the thermos for a moment almost as if his mind had just escaped to another world. All emotion drained from his face and his already pale face took on new shades of almost grey. the n all of a sudden his eyes lit up and his cheeks went an odd rosey pink and he laughed a little and looked into Dan’s brown anticipating eyes. “What? Haha,” said Dan uncertain of what he was about to say. “ Guess we have to combine body heat?” His voice sounded almost as if he was making a cheeking joke but there was some kind of strength behind it as well. 

Dan's face turned bright pink and his heart instantly began to speed up, thinking of lying all cuddled up with Phil made Dan almost have a panic attack of joy. “ _This is why humans exist_ ” he thought, clarifying to his mind why he didn’t need to have another existential crisis that day. Phil into his room calling Dan to come as well.  “We could build a fort!” Dan saw so much hope in Phil’s eyes and agreed in laughter. They built a fort out of their mattresses and pillows and blankets, even though it had taken up almost the entire room, the inside was still quite small. Phil was tying the last blanket up to his hat stand when he started to wonder “Where did you get that llama hat from?” Dan came up behind Phil watching his delicate hands clumsily create a knot and then a bow out of the sheet 

“I don’t know but it’s warm!” He said almost drifting to sleep to the view of Phil’s hands finishing the bow. Dan knew exactly where he got it from but didn’t want to bore Phil with a long story when all Dan wanted to do was rip off his clothes and wrap his hands around Phil’s naked waste forcing his dick to rub up against Dan’s eager thighs . “It may be warm, but your hot!” Phil said trying to be funny. Dan smiled as he watched Phil laugh at his own joke. Then Phil turned around to see Dan’s dreamy eyes staring into his intimately, Dan took a step even closer to Phil and wrapped his arms around bony waste, Phil could feel an increasing bulge in Dan’s pants and awkwardly laughed at the situation but then without second thought went in for the kiss. They had never talked about feelings for one another before, but the didn’t need to. Phil placed one of his hands on the back of Dan’s head and started grabbing onto his hair as the kiss gained a rhythm and became more passionate. Dan and Phil both saw the kiss leading to something more but it didn’t. Phil ripped off his shirt and Dan stared down at his highlighted hip bones, but only for a moment as his entire mind was focused on the enchantment of the kiss, they kept going only breaking apart to breath. They collapsed into the fort and kissed for hours, until Dan said hopelessly “ I’ve been weighting for this for 3 years.” They both smiled and nothing else needed to be said. They spent the night cuddled up with each other in a state of not quite asleep but not really awake. In Dan’s mind this moment lasts forever. 

Dan stopped himself from thinking of the happiness he felt then in order for him to stop feeling the sadness he did now. He sat himself up and wiped away all the tears left on his cheeks and neck. He felt so bad for yelling at Phil, Phil the most innocent and harmless companion he ever had. Dan began planning the different ways he could apologise and thinking about how Phil would react. As always he began talking to himself and pacing around his room on concentration, after around half an hour of this he hadn’t come up with any suitable plan on how to follow through with his apology. “ This is stupid” he exclaimed “ I love Phil! It shouldn’t be that hard. I love him!” Dan walked into the kitchen determined to apologise to Phil and remind him how much he loved and cared about him and that the llama hat wasn’t that important because he was sure that there would be many more sacred moments that they will have, and that he can save a piece of clothing from one of them! 

“Phil, I just wanted to tell you that no matter what…? Oh?” Dan had been talking to the pantry obviously because no one else was in the kitchen. Dan ashamed by his stupidity decided what the best thing to do would be. He walked to Phil’s room, opened his door and flopped straight onto his bed. Phil was sitting on his bean bag in the corner with the same empty look on his face which he has all those years ago, but this time there were streaks from tears too. Dan’s voice was muffled from the duvet but you could still understand exactly what he was saying “I Love you Phil Lester” Phil smiled and wiped his tears dry. Then the previously innocent Phil edges closer towards the bed slowly moving closer to Dan, his heart racing in anticipation for what he hopes will come next (no pun intended). Dan slowly sits, and when their eyes meet they both feel suspended in time-like they are immortalised in this moment (and Dan would be on the floor having an existential crisis right now if he weren’t so turned on), but then the moment breaks and they are snapped back to reality. Dan lets his eyes roam over Phil the way he has always stopped himself from doing when they are not alone, studying all his features, his soft pale skin, striking blue eyes and jet black hair, which is glistening in the gentle light like a halo. 

After scanning Phil's delicate body, Dan’s eyes soon focus in onto a small birthmark at the edge of Phil’s brightly coloured shirt. He lifts it up to reveal the smooth expanse of pale skin, as he lifts up the shirt more, Phil nervously holds Dan’s hand and, in an uncommon display of agility, pulls the shirt off in one smooth gesture, his piercing eyes barely living Dan’s liquid caramel retinas.

The tension is palpable in the air and dan feels almost scared to move least he break it, but then Phil lunges towards Dan and straddles him, grabbing his soft waist and grasping Dan’s soft curvy bum. Dan lets out a relieved smile saying “I have been waiting for this moment again for the past 4 years”. Dan suddenly notices a hardness against his leg and he looks down. Phil blushes prettily at Dan. 

“I see you are excited as well” Dan remarks smugly, his eyes twinkling with mirth and darkening with need. He remembered back to that moment all those years ago and found it funny how the times have changed. Dan leans in and Phil leaps into the kiss hungrily, letting their lips interlock and move in time, biting and licking in a way that send sparks all over Dans body and makes him shudder. Phil's arms wrap around Dan’s neck in an uncharacteristically  possessive gesture, but Dan ignores it, too caught up in the bliss of the kiss to remark upon it.

Phil’s hands slowly move down, hesitantly lifting up the soft fabric separating him and Dan. Dan swiftly takes his dark, black shirt off as fast as he can, to minimise the amount of time separated from Phil. He slowly mouths his way down Phil’s body, licking and biting at his beautiful skin, sucking claims into his body that will stay for days; the idea sends a thrill through Dan as he pays some much needed attention to Phil’s perky nipples. He licks and bites at the nubs until they are hard and Phil is quivering under his inquisitive fingers. When he feels that the proper attention has been paid, he moves on, licking at his collar bones and sucking on the pale skin of his neck (the way he has imagined doing so many times in the past). Phil gasps and moans at the attention, but Dan pays the sounds no heed, he just continues his exploration of his body, all the way down to Phil’s black skinny jeans.

He looks briefly up into Phil’s eyes as he unzips the fly and Phil giggles happily, making Dan’s heart flutter reassuringly with the familiar sound. Dan pulls the jeans down and Phil’s hard dick pops up, standing to attention beneath the Attack on Titan boxers covering it, which Dan hastily pushes out of the way (only briefly pausing to laugh at how Phil those boxers were). Dan ignores Phil's proudly standing arousal and instead continues lapping away at the newly uncovered skin, his tongue traversing the hills and valleys of the dark haired mans thighs and hips until the whimpers of need get to be verging on the point of complete and utter begging. As Dan’s kiss-bruised lips wrap around Phil’s hot, weeping cock Phil lets out a long, sweet moan, which sounds like liquid gold and the first sip of water after being alone in a desert for years. Dan gets to work, moving his tongue and lips around the the soft, velvety girth of Phil. But before he can really start getting into the act, Phil lets out an adorable giggle and pulls Dan back up to him, saying that he wants a turn. 

Dan quickly strips off his tight jeans and pants (almost falling over in his haste) revealing his stiff cock and pale thighs. Phil tenderly pulls Dan in close and kisses him chastely, their naked bodies rubbing up against each other in the best possible way. With an almost hysterical laugh, Phil pulls Dan back onto the blue and green covers of the bed, he then flips them over so that he is resting half on top of his lover. He leans over Dan to the bedside table and pulls out a small bottle of half full lube and a pack of condoms, the full weight of what they are about to do suddenly crashes down onto Dan, they are actually going to go through with this, Dan might actually FINALLY get this. Phil, seeing the change in demeanor of Dan, freezes above him.

“Are you sure you want to do this, Bear? Because we don’t have to do anything more, not unless you actually want to.” The concern and genuine affection in his voice makes Dan’s heart flutter and he thinks that he has never been so sure of anything in his life.

“I want to Phil, God do I want to; don’t you dare stop.” Phil laughs at the desperation in his voice and presses a soft kiss to his temple. He runs his hand down Dan’s body until he cups his ass and gently squeezes, rubbing their cocks together. They both moan loudly at the twin sensations and seek more pleasure, rutting against each other like horny teenagers. 

Phil pops open the lube with  long dexterous fingers and coats his fingers with it, not taking any chances with Dan’s comfort. Whilst still distracting Dan with the press and pull of their bodies, Phil starts to play at Dan’s rim, gently massaging it until he can fit a knuckle, then a whole finger into his hot tight depths. Dan groans at the feeling of being penetrated so intimately and seeks his lovers mouths, sucking wetly at his tounge. 

Phil stretches Dan’s hole, rubbing occasionally at Dan’s prostate and loving the way it elicits loud, desperate moans and writhing on the bed. Dan feels Phil push a fourth finger into him and decides that he has to get Phils long dick into him right now or he will explode.

“I’m ready,” he gasp/moans, “Please, Philly, I’m ready. Just fuck me already, I need you inside me.”. Not needing to be told another time, Phil hastily pulls his fingers out and tears open the condom, but at the sound Dan’s eyes flare open and latch hazily onto Phil’s “No, no Phil please; I can’t have any barriers between us, please. I’m clean and I’m sure you are too; just fuck me please, just you. Only you.”. He gasps the end out, his mind fogged up with want and need and pure desperation for his best friend.

“Okay,” Phil gasps back, just as desperately, “Okay, yeah. God Bear.” He grabs the lube again and squirts more onto his hands so he can coat his bare dick in it, he was going to do everything in his power to make this as harmless for Dan as he could.

Dan winces slightly at the discomfort of being entered, but the pain almost instantly gives way to all encompassing pleasure and the world seems to narrow down to just the two of them and the way their bodies move together to create complete ecstasy. 

Once Phil is certain that Dan has gotten used to the feeling of being entered, he starts to move. Slowly pulling out and then suddenly pushing in until his tightening balls are hitting Dan’s butt. He places filthy, open-mouthed kisses to Dan’s temple as he moves, and whispers sweet endearments and encouragement into his ear (only biting and licking it occasionally). 

“Phil,” Dan gasps in infinite pleasure, “Yes Phil, right there. Jesus fucking Christ, that feels so good, don’t stop, I’m so close.”

“You feel so good around me Bear,” Phil returns dazedly, lost in the euphoria of being so completely joined with his best friend, their bodies at last representing the way their souls are intertwined. “I love you so much.”

The tenderly spoken words pierce through Dan’s almost drunken haze and make him grin buoyantly up at Phil, his body feeling as though it will burst from the feelings of love and pleasure and safety and contentment and passion all swirling around in his body at once in a cacophony of emotions. “I love you too Phil, so, so much.” 

Phil is hit with a sudden all encompassing desperation for the boy below him, and he speeds up his thrusts, each time pushing Dan a bit further up the bed and hitting his prostate. The angle sends sparks of lightning all through Dans body with each impact, and he is pushed over the edge, into an abyss of relief and bliss. As Dan comes over their stomachs all his muscles tense and his back arches up off the bed. The sudden increase of pressure finishes Phil off as well, his come jetting into Dan. 

Dan closes his eyes and tries to get his breath back. He wraps his arms around Phil and starts stroking his silky hair absent mindedly. “That was…..”

“Yeah,” Phil agrees softly, his voice brimming with awe and satisfaction. Phil leans up onto one arm so that he is positioned over Dan without actually being on him. “Hey Dan?”

“What is it?”

“Sexy endscreen dance”?

Dan smiles and gets up to do the fiesta dancing that his audience loves so much, just for Phil, the only one he loves. Phil giggles delightedly and pulls Dan back so he can kiss him and Dan says “It will be just for you, now.” 

Phil grins, knowing that no one else will ever again see it again as of now. 

And that is why there is no more sexy endscreen dance at the end of Danisnotonfire videos. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it (I mainly just wrote the smut parts, and it was my first time writing smut, so I have no idea how it turned out!!).  
> Comments/constructive criticm and Kudos are all greatly appreciated,  
> Love you all : )


End file.
